villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Taste
BETWIXT TIME-LINE: Flipside, Dark Mirror / Burger Wars, Bad Taste, Children At Play (since my main storyline seems to be on a hiatus at the moment I've decided to start another one which is unrelated to the previous - though it still involves Betwixt. Although it occurs roughly between the (unfinished) Dark Mirror and Children At Play storylines chronologically it will not really mention much about those storyarcs and can be considered a stand-alone title amidst the series). Prologue The scene begins in the late 50s with a stereotypical family sitting around an old-fashioned television set, the father smoking a pipe and reading a newspaper while the mother and children sat attentively - the view shifts over to show the television screen, which shows a collection of cartoon characters moving around in the typical minimalistic style of the times: enthralling the children while the mother and father stayed attentive. Eventually a passing glance at a clock informs the mother that it is time for her children to sleep, they complain only for a short while before their father utters that timeless sentence: "listen to your mother" and they somewhat reluctantly comply. As the mother and children head upstairs the father glances at the television set for a moment and decides the time has come for the man of the house to enjoy a bit of a variety show before attending to other things - moving over to adjust the television accordingly. Yet it only took a few moments for the man to suddenly become aware of something very wrong as the screen suddenly warped to static - no matter how hard he tried to fix it - the static eventually forming a vaguely humanoid shape with long ears: the man was bewildered and a little startled as he stared at what he thought to be an illusion.. only for a voice to speak out from the screen.. "Hey Freddy, remember me? it's your old pal, Betwixt!" suddenly a manic laugh fills the air and the man jumps back in a panic and runs out of the room - proceeding to grab a shotgun from the basement. The unsuspecting mother comes down the stair only to let out a cry of surprise and fear as a loud gunshot is heard from the living room and she rushes in to see her husband, cold sweat dripping down his brow and smoking shotgun in his hand.. standing over the now shattered television set. "..Martha, get the kids - we're moving.." the man says, shaking visibly as he continues to stare at the shattered television set - that laughter echoing in his mind... Chapter 1 Almost 56 years later the scene shifts to a suburban community where the grandchildren of the late Freddy reside, having been raised as brother and sister their whole lives they managed to stay together even in their adult lives and moved next door to each other. Despite the rapid march of technology and time the two families still kept their white picket fences, old mailboxes and well-mown lawns - yet one thing was missing from both homes: television sets, in fact so strict was the rule that even fancy new gadgets such as computers and handheld phones were only used in dire circumsatnces, the two siblings still remembering the terrible anger and confusion that would befall them in their youth whenever their parents caught them sneaking out to watch television at their friends houses. Yet on this seemingly average day one of the siblings decided to break away from the age-old taboo, her name was Sara and she had been living quite happily with her husband-to-be Cid for several years now: the couple had also managed to adopt a son who was now approaching his fifth birthday. For a long time Cid had agreed to Sara's unusual rules but after several months he managed to persuade her the time was right to move on from her past, for the sake of their son - who she had named Robert. Thus the couple decided to venture to a nearby electrical store to purchase their first true television, such a simple thing for most people - yet a wonderous and almost frightening adventure of Sara as well as the young Robert, whose eyes widened as he entered the large store with its bustling corridors full of customers and staff.. (ooc: edit below) A short distance away, the wisp-girl Nebula was pulling her friend Ruichi into the store. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" she said in a voice with the speed of machine-gun fire. "We haven't seen this place, yet!" "...Nebula, we don't need to go inside every last store in this city!" Ruichi said, but to no avail. Cid and Sara move down an isle and begin to look around the television sets, Sara seems to edge towards the older makes while Cid seems more inclined towards the newer models - though he knows Sara is still a little uncertain so does not push her: in their new surroundings the couple momentarily let Robert out of their sight and like so many children he wanders amongst the crowds - slowly but surely getting further away from his unsuspected parents. "Grr... why do I get the feeling that there's going to be trouble?" Ruichi mutters. "Aw, c'mon, Ruichi!" Nebula said. "You're just tense. Relax" Cid and Sara finally decide upon a television set and put it in their cart when Cid suddenly notices Robert is misisng, the couple look around and panick a little as the boy seems lost in the crowd - they start calling out his name as they move around the crowd "..Robert?! Robert!". However the boy is distracted as he passes by a relatively deserted portion of the store filled with flat-screen monitors, one of which suddenly flicks on and plays a haunting melody in the style of 20s Jazz - the image of dancing figures in the style of an old cartoon display themselves as a voice speaks out from the monitor: "Hey! Hey you! I see you! come on! we can be friends - I know lots of games we can play.. just you and me.. wanna see?" Ruichi stops- his highly observant eyes and ears pick up on the television. "...is that television... speaking to that kid?" Ruichi wonders aloud. "Oh, c'mon," Nebula said. "Don't be ridiculous..." Robert tilts his head and slowly approaches the monitor - reaching a hand out - as he does so the monitor seems to bend as a gloved hand reaches out towards the boy: only to retreat back inside the monitor as Robert is lifted abruptly off his feet by Sara as she finally captures him, turning away - the monitor having switched itself off almost immediately. "oh God.. Robert! don't you ever run away like that again.." Sara says, carrying the boy back towards Cid and the cart. "Did... did you see that?" Ruichi said in shock. "Something came out of that television..." "Hm?" Nebula said, distracted by every little other thing she saw. "Oh, Ruichi. Stop playing around...!" "You're telling me..." Ruichi muttered. The couple make their way to the checkout and make their purchase, as they do so Robert turns back and looks towards the monitors at the far end of the store - the boy seems to wave a little before he is taken away by his parents to the car park outside. "..see you real soon, Robert.." a voice whispers, almost inaudible, a glance at the monitor revealing for a split a second the image of a black and white humanoid rabbit: only to flicker back to a blank screen. Ruichi goes up to the television, inspecting it closely. Suddenly Ruichi finds a gloved hand on his shoulder as a small figure appears behind him, appearing to be a member of staff - yet something seems different about them as they speak: "..may I be of assistance?". Meanwhile, just outside, Cid and Sara load their car and strap Robert in the backseat when they too are stopped by an unusual figure - taller than the one who talks with Ruichi but dressed in the same uniform and wearing gloves: "..excuse me sir, madam - I need you to step into the store for a moment..". Nebula suddenly pops up next to Ruichi. "Oh, Ruichi, are you talking to people?" she asked excitedly. "I don't usually see you do that..." Ruichi, however, stares at the gloved figure intently, as is trying to see through him. "...what are you?" he asks. The figure looks to Ruichi and speaks quietly "..don't even try it - play along.." - the figure then turns to Nebula and notes "..I'm afraid the two of you will need to leave the premises, you're friend here was caught shoplifting - if you leave now we won't call the cops.." - as if to prove a point the figure reaches over and pulls out a small device, almost as if Ruichi had been concealing it. As this occurs Cid and Sara are slowly dragged towards the store "..wait! my son! I need to get my son!" Sara protests, "..what is this about anyway?" Cid asks irritably. Meanwhile inside the car Robert watches the scene outside, the car radio suddenly turns on and begins to tune itself with a static buzz - stopping after a moment as it plays a familar old-fashioned Jazz melody. "...what? Ruichi doesn't do that!" Nebula protested. "...you smell funny." Ruichi said to the figure. The figure frowns at Ruichi, flicking the device to reveal a red button "..last chance, sir.. I really don't wish to harm you.."'' - ''he turns a little to Nebula and repeats "..either leave or I call the cops! your choice!". Outside Cid and Sara are almost at the store entrance when the figure is stopped by a real member of staff, who begins asking questions - the figure stumbles a little as he tries to answer them: failing to do so several times.. "..I'm calling the police!" the staff member declares, only to be shoved aside as the figure runs away - disappearing out of the car park: leaving Cid and Sara confused and frightened. The radio in the car turns off as the figure flees and Robert's seat belt unfastens, allowing the boy to escape the car and run towards his parents in the car-park as Sara hugs him: several other members of staff arriving on the scene as they usher the family inside. Ruichi's hand begins to curl as if he was gripping the pole of his scythe... Nebula, however, took notice of Ruichi's hand. "Don't Ruichi..." she said quietly. "That's not going to end well for the store..." Suddenly several members of staff head towards where Ruichi and the mysterious figure stand, upon spotting them the figure suddenly disappears - quite literally - leaving behind a pile of clothing and several very confused workers. Ruichi closes his fist. "I hate it when they do that." he mumbles. +++++++ Several hours later the store is emptied as police finally finish questioning those involved, due to the circumstances their is very little they can do and with the lack of information it is unlikely their investigation will go much further. Cid, Sara and Robert head back to their car - looking exhausted, a seemingly innocent day out having made Sara determined to return to the suburbs and try to put the experience behind her.. strapping Robert back in the car as they prepare to leave. "Wierd things tend to happen around us, don't they?" Nebula said, regaining her former naive cheeriness. "Yeah..." Ruichi said distantly. His sixth sense told him that this wasn't over, and that there was much more to this than he previously thought. As the car drives away Ruichi notices someone motioning him over from the corner of his eye, it is an older man with a cap and old sports jacket: standing a fair distance from the crowds. Ruichi sees the older man, and keeping his guard up, walks over toward him slowly. Nebula follows him out of curiosity. The man waits until Ruichi comes over before he speaks in a quiet tone, "..those folks who just left in the car? their in great danger.. I think you know that though.. yeah.. you're special aren't you? you can see them.. my granddaddy was the same.. poor guy spent his twilight years locked up in some crazy ward..". Category:Story